


Five Flavors of Love

by aimmyarrowshigh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 5 Times, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Food, Friends to Lovers, Jedi Finn, Jedi Rey, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Savory. Spicy. Sour. Salty. Sweet.To suggest humans can only taste five flavors seems ridiculous when there is infinity to explore together.--Or, Finn and Rey fall in love as they become Jedi, travel the Galaxy, and end the war.





	Five Flavors of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holdoadmiral (girlwiththedragontatooine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwiththedragontatooine/gifts).



> Written for Requester #4 at the Jedifest Summer Fling Exchange 2017! I used your prompt of "Rey/Finn discovering favorite foods. or just rey/finn in general." Hope you enjoy!

**001\. Savory**  
"Wait, not that one!" Finn grabs Rey's wrist to prevent her from dropping the luminescent mushroom into their basket. "See how the gills curve? It's poisonous."

The D'Qar forest teems with life in colors Rey hadn't imagined: yellow, blue. _Green_. Finn promised to share his foraging knowledge with her—so much more mindful than scavenging. Meditative.

They slice the mushrooms, sauté them in butter; chop green herbs fine and mix it with noodles. Neither of them is used to _flavor_ yet—mess food often… too much.

Finn's eyes dance at the delicate taste, and Rey's never experienced anything so rich.

 **002\. Spicy**  
"I hate this planet," Finn says through chattering teeth. "It's a desert… but cold."

"It's not that bad." Rey peeks at Finn through her many scarves. "Could be cold and _wet_."

"Let's keep going."

The Crater of Jedha glistens with emergent kyber, but they head beneath the burnt surface whispering with ghosts to find their crystals. Finn finds his first, bright and smooth; Rey's takes longer, radiant-but-razorsharp. 

They tuck the crystals close to their hearts before returning to New NiJedha, their hands wrapped around thick ceramic mugs of red soup that makes their lips tingle, humming like the Force itself.

 **003\. Sour**  
"So Chewbacca has a wife."

"Maz will be crushed." 

Chewbacca whuffs, lays his paws on their heads to guide them into the treehouse where they would hide out for the next… 

Finn didn't know how long. _Until Luke called for his Jedi_.

His lightsaber rests beside Rey's on the wall by Chewie's bowcaster. He can feel its comforting hum from the high table where Malla serves a platter of crispy webweavers. Their shape is disconcerting—their bitter-tang venom more—but Finn can't help thinking the evening delicious when he falls asleep holding Rey to the soft sounds of Waroo's singing.

 **004\. Salty**  
The war ends on Gatalenta in a whirl of salt: sea, blood, sweat, tears. 

The war ends, and Rey stands beside Finn, two blue lightsabers tuned to the same chord.

Rey's 'saber hits the sand as the throws her arms around Finn's neck and pulls his face down for a kiss, all salt-sticky _alive_ taste against his mouth. The war is over; their lives can begin.

She doesn't let go of his hand as the Resistance celebrates even under the smoke of a pyre. They roast strange sea-bugs from the Gatalentan ocean, and they too taste salt-sticky after the flames.

 **005\. Sweet**  
The cake is beautiful. Delicate crumb. Luke says that it was the same recipe Maz used when Leia married Han, a fluffy batter of real eggs and sugar and Lothal chocolate. It's almost as tall as Finn and Rey themselves, and Rey sticks her hand right into it to pull out a chunk and smear it on Finn's face.

"Chewie said that's what Leia did, too!" The crowd roars in laughter.

Finn licks what he can away from his lips and chin. 

Then he pulls Rey in for a sloppy kiss, nuzzles against her so that she's _covered_ in frosting.


End file.
